Happily Ever After
by TheRealRenee
Summary: After a drunken night in Vegas, two 'accidental' newlyweds try to make it work. Lita/Edge, Trish/Jeff. Note: I got the idea for this after Britney Spears' quickie 1st wedding to her friend in Vegas in late 2003
1. Chapter 1

He stirred in his sleep, groaning when he realized he had a pounding headache. Also not lost on him was the fact that his tongue felt funny - all fuzzy, like a pair of old sweatsocks.

Oh, yeah... This was one helluva hangover - quite possibly the worst he'd ever experienced in his life.

Yawning groggily, Edge ran a hand through his long blond hair, then raised both arms high above his head as he stretched. And that was when he noticed the odd glint coming from his left hand.

"What the-"

The tall Canadian squinted as he brought his hand closer to his face for inspection, his green eyes widening in shock.

"What the hell...?"

He didn't know how it was possible - not when he was an actively single man without a serious girlfriend. Yet, securely wrapped around his third finger on that left hand was a ring - and not just _any_ ring, but what was unmistakably an engraved gold wedding band.

His jaw dropped in shock, Edge bolted up to a sitting position in the hotel room bed. What the fuck had happened last night? He couldn't remember!

"Mmm..."

The blond man froze at the sound of the soft, feminine murmur that issued just to his right. Damn it, he hadn't even realized he wasn't alone in the bed. But he had no idea as to the identity of... He swallowed hard, the clarity of it all hitting him like a ton of bricks. As insane as it seemed, whoever it was huddled beneath the blanket at his side was his... _wife_...

Then, as though in time with his horror-filled thoughts, one of the woman's hands slipped out from under the covers. Her left one... Again, he swallowed hard as he dared to lean over to his right to get a quick peek, and... Sure enough, whoever she was, a matching, albeit slimmer, gold engraved band was wrapped around her ring finger.

"Oh, God!" Edge moaned, straightening up and clutching at his blond head with both hands. "What the hell have I done?!"

Another soft exclamation emerged from his wife laying beside him, and this time, from under the blanket, she rolled over. He didn't think she was awake, despite his loud outburst.

Shit... What the heck had-? And then, in a suddenly flashback, he saw himself with some mystery woman - as he still couldn't quite grasp her face - both of them more than a little drunk, bumbling around in a casino. They were in Las Vegas, the WWF's latest stopover, for RAW and the SmackDown taping and a couple of houseshows. He saw the two of them in a tiny wedding chapel, two of their friends - whose identities he also couldn't quite grasp - with them. He saw himself and his mystery woman stumbling out afterward, hysterically laughing it up.

He couldn't believe it... He had gotten together with some woman last night, and... and... _married_ her! And there'd been sex, too. Oh, yeah, he could suddenly remember that, too. Good sex... No, _great_ sex. At least that was a good thing. But holy cow, did they even use protection?! He still didn't know who was lying here beside him! What if she was a prostitute, or just a general slut? What if-

"Oh, God... Kill me now..."

The murmur came from _her_, and Edge's green eyes widened yet again. That voice... Crap, he recognized it. Oh, God - he knew who it was, as impossible as it seemed. In fact, the two of them had never gotten along until recently, until after his brother Christian had turned on him a viciously attacked him a couple of months back. That very night, she'd actually gone to him and been consoling and sweet, telling him how sorry she was that his own brother had so brutally turned against him. They'd spent a few hours together then, talking and becoming friends. And now...

"Aspirin... Need some aspirin..."

The blanket went down, and the woman reluctantly opened her eyes - Edge being the first sight she beheld.

And then, Lita screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge yowled and scrambled to cover his ears at the sound of Lita's scream. Damn it, he had a hangover, so she wasn't making it any better by screaming.

"What are you doing here?" she asked frantically, her eyes wide as she scanned him, immediately realizing he had to be as nude as she was under the blanket. "What are you doing in my bed?!"

The blond man momentarily forgot about the pounding in his head.

"I think it's _our_ bed now..." He held up his left hand, showing the back of it to her along with the gold band on his finger. "Take a look at your own ring finger," he suggested cooly as her hazel eyes widened more.

The redhead did what he said, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Wh-what... What...?" She raised her gaze back up to meet his eyes, seemingly incapable of formulating the question in her mind.

"Apparently, we got married last night," he explained.

"What?!" It seemed as though this were the only word she was capable of getting out.

"I know it's crazy," Edge continued. "But it's true. I woke up and started having flashbacks about last night. We were out with Jeff and Trish, got drunk, and more than a little carried away."

"You can say _that_ again!" the redhead cried, then ran both hands through her hair. In the process, she momentarily forgot about the blanket she'd been clutching against herself. Now, it slipped, and Edge was treated to the sight of her full breasts. He stared for a full moment, cocking his head to the side as he did, before Lita even realized, then snatched the blanket back, pressing it to her exposed bosom. Her face flushed a deep red.

"Oh, God..." she moaned. "I can't believe this." Then, meeting the blond man's gaze again, she softened. "I'm sorry, Edge... I don't mean any offense... You're my friend, but..." She shrugged one shoulder, a look of embarrassment again flooding her pretty face.

"Yeah, I know..." he agreed. "We're only friends, but we obviously went a little too far last night." And wasn't that an understatement. A 'little' too far was putting it very mildly. The two of them ending up in bed together was one thing, but getting _married_? It was insane!

Lita ducked her head, still embarrassed beyond belief - despite everything she knew she must have done with him the previous night. Then, peering up at him through a curtain of her red hair, she voiced the question on both their minds.

"What... what are we going to do, Edge?"

"Good question," the Canadian said. He was thoughtful and silent for a moment. "Get it annulled?"

The redhead blinked and nodded. Yeah, why hadn't she thought of that? But she knew the answer - it was because she was overwhelmed to such an extent that the obvious was eluding her. God, what an unbelievable mess this was!

"Okay..."

"I'm guessing there are tons of places to get it done," Edge said. "I mean, since this _is_ Vegas, and no doubt a lot of people make the mistake we made."

She had no clue why, but for some reason, Edge calling their spontaneous marriage a 'mistake' hurt. She actually felt the slightest twinge at his words.

"I wonder if Jeff and Trish remember a thing from last night," the blond man wondered aloud. He suspected it were possible that those two had slept together as well - although he couldn't recall them getting married like he and Lita had.

He couldn't believe this... Not that he was repulsed by the redhead or anything - as far from it as possible. He thought she was gorgeous, and he'd always been more than a little attracted to her. And of course, before he would ever entertain the idea of being married to her, he would have liked to _date_ her for awhile first.

Jeez... what a mess this all was. So much for dating, taking things slow and building a relationship. Not that any of the above had ever been discussed or even silently implied. He and Lita were friends. What really sucked was that, after this mishap, she would probably never consider dating him... He would be her ex-husband, for crying out loud! No - not even that... An annullment pretty much stated that a marriage had more or less never even happened.

He didn't understand why, but Edge was suddenly feeling a bit sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains, rita louise evans, cheekybby, crazynakedsexpart69 and CarlitosCandy for reviewing this story so far. You guys totally rock! ;) This story is in fact actually complete, with 4 more chapters left after this one - so Candy, you get your wish! :-P Hope you guys continue to enjoy and leave feedback! Thanks again!_**

Lita blinked and recoiled in the harsh sunlight despite the dark sunglasses she donned. She and Edge had just exited the hotel and had just stepped through the double doors to meet Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus.

The redhead had called her rainbow-haired friend about an hour earlier, when she had grown composed enough to reach for her cell phone. The shock of the situation with Edge, the fact that she'd actually married him the previous night was still thickly with her, and she recalled the awkwardness of the next several minutes after their discussion about an annulment.

_Earlier that morning_

_"Well..." Edge managed, running a hand through his long hair as he lowered his gaze to his legs. He could hardly believe he was in this bed with Lita naked beside him. It was all so very surreal as he tried his best to ignore his still-pounding headache. He had to get out of this bed and take a shower, throw his clothes on. He turned to glance over the redhead, who sat there and stared at him almost timidly. "We'd better get moving. You go on ahead and take a shower first."_

_Lita nodded, and she made a move as though to leave the bed, but then again became painfully aware of her nudity and held back. Casting an embarrassed gaze at him, she gestured with a nod of her head._

_"Would you..." She blushed, and despite himself, the tall blond man couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable. "... turn your head... Please?"_

_"Yeah... okay." Edge did exactly as she requested, and he felt her rise off the mattress, her shadow falling on his face as she passed right by him to retrieve some clothing from her bag. Somehow, he managed to keep his eyes off her form until she breezed just by him toward the bathroom, and he just couldn't help it. And so, again, he was treated to an awesome sight of her beautiful female body in all its nude splendor. Fortunately for him, the diva didn't notice._

_The moment the bathroom door clicked shut, the blond man let out a long, drawn breath, his heart pounding fast. Damn it, was it wrong that he'd been completely aroused by the sight he'd just beheld? It was_ Lita_, for crissakes, and he'd long found her gorgeous. And why was he now envisioning her in the shower, soaping up her naked, wet body, her small, graceful hands roaming over her own body?_

_"Okay... stop it, Edge -_ stop _it!" he told himself. Now that the both of them were sober and had their wits about them, there was no point in him getting all hot and bothered._

"You okay?" Edge asked, his gaze fixing on Lita, though the redhead couldn't see his eyes thanks to the mirrored sunglasses he wore. The diva seemed to be lost in thoughts, or perhaps even feeling lousy, as the expression on her face made him mentally question which was accurate.

She nodded.

"I was just... thinking," she replied. She allowed her gaze to sweep over the tall blond man, noting, not for the first time just how handsome he was. Yes, she definitely had herself a gorgeous husband. And then, she had to shake it off... How could she be thinking like this? Yes, Edge was her husband - but their impromptu wedding last night had been a drunken mistake, nothing more, nothing less. And they were waiting for their friends so they could go and get a quick annulment. Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. And why was that?

"Oh, _there_ they are!"

They both looked up at the sound of the excited squeal of a voice to see Trish and Jeff finally exiting the doors of the hotel. The little blonde giggled as she held tightly to the Hardy Boy's hand. The two certainly seemed quite chummy to Edge, and he lowered his shades just enough to look them over. Interesting bit of events for sure.

"Good morning!" Trish chimed, all smiles as the pair stopped directly in front of Edge and Lita. She turned to look up into Jeff's face, the young man nodding greetings to his friends. "How did you newlyweds sleep last night?"

Lita reddened as her fellow diva burst into a fit of girlish laughter, and, to her shock, the colorful-headed man joined in with soft laughter of his own. She glared at them, particular at her best friend, annoyed that they would take such obvious enjoyment over all of this.

Edge arched a brow as he met his new wife's eyes speculatively. He let out a 'hmm' as he looked back at Jeff and Trish, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good to see you two are having fun at our expense." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair as his friends ceased their merriment.

"Sorry," the little blonde diva said seriously, trying her best not to break into further laughter.

"Anyway," Edge continued, pausing to glance at his watch, "why don't we just get a move on?"

"Okay," Jeff said as he surveyed each of the newlyweds in turn. "Are you two sure you wanna do this, though?"

Lita whipped her head sharply in his direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on, Li," the young man said, a sly little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked from the redhead to the tall blond Canadian man. "Me and Trish and everyone else knows how crazy you guys are about each other."

Lita flushed a deep red, her face nearly matching the shade of her hair. For some reason, she couldn't even bring herself to look at Edge after Jeff had said that. Instead, she kept her hazel eyes averted from his and in fact couldn't even look at Jeff or Trish, either. But she kept her mouth shut, lest one or the other of those two decided to say something else smart.

Edge, however, noticed the redhead blushing and realized he'd never seen her do so as much in all the time he'd known her than she'd done today. Again, he found it cute - but he too held his tongue as the four of them headed for his rental car. They were going to do this, and get it over with... They were going to get that quickie annulment.

He wondered why a little voice inside of him kept telling him to turn back and not put the key in the ignition.


	4. Chapter 4

As he drove on and on, Edge began to feel increasingly unhappy. The more he thought about the entire situation, and about what they intended to do, the more wrong it felt.

It was crazy... _Wasn't_ it? He and Lita had always just been friends, despite his intense attraction toward her. And while that sounded like a contradiction in his head, it was the truth. Besides, she probably felt nothing of the sort in return. Hell, before the last few short months, they'd always loathed one another. He recalled spearing her in the past, and how often she'd taken himdown with a hurricanrana.

_'Just a whole lot of sexual tension_,' he told himself.

Somehow, the tall blond man refrained from shaking his head. What he needed at the moment was to stop the rental car and get out, get some air and stretch his legs. He was far too wound up to relax right now.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed Lita's head was down. His guess was that the redhead was feeling totally ashamed. She probably hated herself for having gotten into this situation. And with _him_, of all people. After all, how often did two people who'd never been anything more than friends get plastered drunk, get married in Vegas and have sex to top it all off?

Okay... Well, maybe a _few_.

This was insane... Edge couldn't shake the feeling of the annulment idea being wrong. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more sick to his stomach he felt. It shook him to his very core as he realized that he actually _wanted_ to remain married to Lita.

His mind made up, the blond man pulled into the rest stop he spotted just up ahead.

"Why are we stopping so soon?" Trish asked, glancing out the window in the backseat. Apparently, she and Jeff had been so engaged in their conversation, she had no clue of how far they'd really traveled.

"I need a breather," the tall Canadian replied. He put the car in park, his gaze sweeping over Lita for a lingering moment, then he undid his seatbelt and exited the vehicle. He walked a few feet away, his thoughts doing battle inside of him.

What a huge mess this all was... Lita would think him stupid and insane if he told her how he _really_ felt.

He raked a hand through his long blond hair, his gaze dropping to the ground ahead of him. He needed a drink. And, seeing as _he_ was driving, he couldn't have a beer or any other alcoholic beverage. So he chose to get a Coke from the vending machine a few yards off to his left instead.

"Edge?"

Suddenly, he felt a small hand grip his arm as the feminine voice issued his name. Retrieving his can of soda from the vending machine, he glanced over at Trish, her brown eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he lied, and the little blonde diva frowned as though she could see right through him. "No... I'm not," he admitted, glancing quickly back over toward Lita and Jeff. They weren't really paying any attention to himself and Trish, as they were currently engaged in their own conversation.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked. "Don't be so upset... Jeff and I were only teasing you guys earlier. We didn't mean-"

"I'm in love with her, Trish," Edge blurted, interrupting her. "... And damn it, I don't want to go through with the annulment..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeff, can I talk to you?"

The rainbow-haired young man eyed his friend.

"Isn't that what we've _been_ doing? Talking?"

Lita ran a hand through her long red locks, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was strange for her to feel this way about talking to Jeff - he was, after all, her best friend. Never once in all of their years of friendship had she felt ill at ease in talking with him about anything.

"You know what I mean," she finally said, raising her gaze back to him. She chanced a quick, nervous glance over toward Edge and Trish. The two Canadians were also having what appeared to be a deep conversation. Lita couldn't help but notice the slight twinge of jealousy as she noted the look of intensity in her new husband's face as he spoke to Trish. And the words in her brain hit her - _new husband_... What could they possibly be discussing, anyway? And why the heck should she feel jealous of the blonde diva when Trish was obviously smitten with Jeff? But more importantly than all of that, what was _wrong_ with her? How could she even consider what she was thinking and feeling?

"Okay, Li... Well, shoot, I'm all ears," Jeff said.

The redhead looked him squarely in the eye.

"Please... Whatever you do, just don't laugh at me," she pleaded.

"Oh, c'mon - you know me better than that."

She nodded, knowing her good, dear friend was right.

"Yes... I know. Sorry."

"Sweetheart, there's no need to apologize. You know you can always confide in me," the young man said gently.

Lita nodded again.

"Yes... Well... The truth is, Jeff..." She bit her lip and then proceeded. "The idea of remaining married to Edge doesn't really bother me."

The rainbow-haired daredevil cocked his head, blinking in silence as he studied his redheaded best friend. Then, he spoke, shocking the hell out of her.

"So, what you're saying is - being his wife and having his babies and growing old together - the whole nine yards... You _want_ to do that and in fact _love_ the idea of it."

The diva's jaw dropped at her friend's words. Jeff Hardy never ceased to amaze her - and now was certainly no exception.

"_How_ do you do that?"

The young man shrugged innocently.

"Do what?"

Lita refrained from grabbing his ear and pinching it for him being the imp that he was.

"Read my mind to a T!" she exclaimed. "Seriously, Jeff - sometimes you really scare me!"

The North Carolinian snickered.

"Well, you know what you have to do."

Lita looked almost scared as she squarely met his gaze.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Li, you have to tell him how you feel - it's only _fair_."

"Are you crazy?" she asked. And then, she rethought that question. Jeff had _always_ been more than a little off his rocker. "Edge doesn't look at me that way." She went on, her voice softer. "And why _would_ he? All I am is a tomboy with a huge tattoo on my shoulder, and-"

"And I'm willing to bet he's just as crazy about _you_ as you are about _him_. Just _do_ it, Lita," Jeff said firmly.

"No," she snapped. "And don't _you_ say a word to him, either!" She pointed an almost accusing finger at him.

--

"So, you're _not_ going to tell her how you feel?" Trish asked incredulously. She stared at Edge, wanting to just shake some sense into him.

"No... She'd just laugh in my face," the tall blond man insisted. "She doesn't think of me that way."

"Well, how do you know unless you _talk_ to her first?" the little blonde insisted. "For all _you_ know, the feelings might be mutual and you guys can end up happily ever after!"

Edge shook his head vehemently, a feeling of sadness coming through him because he knew he diva was completely, totally and absolutely wrong.

"Not bloody likely," he said. "Look, Trish - you have to promise me one thing..."

The little blonde arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

"... Promise me you won't say a _word_ of what I said to Lita."

"But Edge-"

"Promise me!"

Trish bit her lip for a moment as she just stared at the tall blond man thoughtfully. Then, she nodded.

"Fine, I promise - not a word to Lita."


	6. Chapter 6

Trish glanced around quickly, making certain that they weren't within earshot. The two were several feet away, talking, and, thankfully, didn't seem aware of anything or anyone else. Good.

The little blonde hurried over to where Jeff was, the young man retrieving a candy bar from a nearby vending machine.

"Jeff!" she called in a loud whisper as she stood directly behind him. "I need to talk to you!"

The rainbow-haired man turned slowly, his green eyes sparkling merrily as he smiled at the Canadian woman.

"Do you? Well, you're not getting anything outta me, Trish."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, but the confusion on her face quickly made way for surprise and recognition. "Oh, my God... You know something."

Jeff shrugged.

"Maybe I do," he said vaguely. "Anyway, what'd you need to talk to me about?"

The little blonde smirked at his weak attempt at naivete. She knew Jeff Hardy, and knew him well.

"You're not very convincing at playing the oblivious role, Jeffy - so don't even bother. Anyway," she went on, looking back over toward Edge and Lita. She wanted to make absolute sure they were none the wiser. Edge would probably kill her if he knew she was talking to Jeff about this - but hell, he'd made her promise not to speak to Lita about it; he'd said nothing about her not talking to Jeff.

"Jeff, Edge is in love with Lita!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Huh?" came the reply. Now, it was the younger Hardy's turn to glance over toward their unassuming friends. Well, this was certainly interesting news - not that he hadn't suspected as much. He'd always seen more than a slight attraction between the tall blond man and the redhead. He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," Trish said. "He just told me, and get this - he doesn't want to go through with the annulment. But he thinks Lita will laugh at him if he tells her how he feels."

"Hmm... Interesting," Jeff said, then he shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

Trish arched a perfectly sculpted brow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Trishy, we've got a match made in heaven here - because Lita is in love with Edge, too."

The tiny blonde's mouth flew open in pleasant surprise. A small, melodious laugh bubbled out of her, and then she squealed with delight, like a little girl.

"Oh, God, this is so sweet! Jeff, we have to do something to get them to stop this stupid annulment!"

Jeff nodded in agreement.

"That sounds just about right," he said. He glanced quickly back at their friends. At the moment, Edge was speaking on his cell phone, Lita beside him and eyeing him as though speculative. He wondered who the blond man had called and what was going on. But the way he figured it, they'd find out soon enough.

"Hey," Trish said, tearing her own gaze from their friends and back to the Hardy, "I have an idea..." Then, as she got his attention again, she began explaining.

**_A/N: Well, just one chapter left for this story. I'm glad people have been enjoying it! Thanks to rita louise evans, Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brain, CarlitosCandy and crazynakedsexpart69 for reviewing the last couple of chapters. You guys totally reek of awesomeness, to quote the E&C Edge! ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

They were back in the car, driving again. Trish and Jeff exchanged glances in the backseat, the little blonde biting her lip in anticipation. The colorful-haired man gave her a knowing nod and cleared his throat.

"Guy, err... Trish and I were talking just before, and... Well, we think this is a bad idea."

From behind the wheel, Edge's brows rose quizzically. Glancing at the younger man through the rearview mirror, he posed the question.

"What?"

Lita turned as fully around as she could manage, meeting Jeff's eyes for a beat. What exactly was he getting at? There was a hint of suspicion in her mind as she shifted her gaze to Trish.

"We think you two are making a huge mistake." This time, it was the small Canadian diva who'd spoken.

Edge caught her brown eyes in the rearview mirror. Clearly, the two in the backseat had spoken in private about him and Lita, and he wasn't quite sure exactly how he felt about that fact just yet. But why would Trish call it "a huge mistake?"

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "Listen to us, man. Please."

The blond man wore a look of surprise on his face as he finally turned to glance at Lita. The redhead wore a similar facial expression. This was crazy! However, it was also something he had to pull over for. And as soon as it was clear enough, that was exactly what Edge did.

On the shoulder of the road, he put the car in park and undid his seatbelt to better turn around to face the other two. Lita did the same and stared, open-mouthed at Jeff in particular. She couldn't believe he would betray her trust as he apparently had.

"What's this all about?" Edge asked, feigning naivete.

"Oh, come on, man," the younger Hardy said. "You _know_ what it's about... We all do. It's about you two and you wanting to annul your marriage."

Lita felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She felt so mortified! So, Jeff had blabbed it all to Trish.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you have the biggest mouth I ever-"

"Wait," Edge cut in, eyeing her. He gestured with his hands as he continued. "You obviously said something to him about this... What did you tell him, Lita?"

The redhead blushed, and she knew her face had to be about as red as her hair at that very moment. She was absolutely mortified! Damn that Jeff for opening his big mouth! And to think that she'd actually thought him capable of keeping a secret!

"I..." she stuttered, casting around in her brain for something to say - anything - but the actual truth. Lita glanced at Jeff and gave him a murderous look. "... Yes, I _did_ say something to him."

Trish glanced from Edge to Lita and noticed how flustered the redhead appeared. She decided to try to jump in to her rescue when Edge spoke again.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hey, you did the same thing, mister!" the blonde piped in, chastising the tall man. "What about our little heart-to-heart?"

Lita turned her head sharply to eye her husband... And she swallowed hard, the thought of that word relating him to her in that way taking her breath away. They were actually _married_! She still had trouble believing it.

This time, Edge blushed, and he turned his head as though hiding his face. He hated this... How humiliating it was going to be to admit his feelings for the redhead, only to have her let him down "easily."

He unlocked the driver's side door and opened it, swinging his long legs out.

"I need some air."

In a flash, the other three followed suit and stepped out of the car. They all stood on the grass, and Lita went right to Edge, her hand on his arm.

"What did you tell Trish?"

"Uh uh... Not until you tell me what _you_ told Jeff."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" the colorful-haired Hardy exclaimed. "Neither of you want to go through with the annulment... and you both want to give this marriage a shot because the truth is, you're _in love_ with each other!"

Trish grinned at him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Thank you!"

Jeff smiled and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

Edge and Lita stared at each other, incredulous, as though each were seeing the other for the very first time.

"Is that true?" Lita asked, her voice small and tentative.

The blond Canadian swallowed hard, a shyness suddenly creeping over him.

"Well, the part about _me_ is," he said. "What... What about you?"

Lita stared at Edge with wonder and shocked surprise, her jaw hanging open for a beat at his admission. Then, she found her voice again and answered his question.

"I feel the same way, Edge," she admitted.

The tall blond man edged closer to her, gazing down into the beautiful hazel eyes with intensity. She felt the same way _he_ did? It seemed like a dream.

Jeff and Trish watched them, the two all smiles.

"Aww, this is sweet!" the blonde diva quipped.

"Well?" Hardy said as Edge slowly wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Go ahead and kiss her!"

Lita couldn't help but laugh softly at her friend's instruction. And then, slowly, the tall blond man dipped his head and captured her lips with his own. She kissed him back ardently, her arms going up to encircle his neck, fingers twining into his long, soft locks.

Without a doubt, this was love, and they were going to make it happily ever after.

/ END /

**_A/N: Well, that's it for this one, folks! Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! :)_**


End file.
